EE-RPG
'The Eorzea Reborn Role Playing Game' Fantasy XIV: Eorzea Reborn is a MMORPG produced by Square Enix, part of the famous Final Fantasy franchise. This role-playing game was developed by a fan of that http://ffxiv.gamerescape.com/%7CMMORPG%7CMMO. All FFXIV content and materials are trademarks and copyrights of Square Enix Holdings Co., Ltd. This web site is not affiliated with Square Enix. All content is available under the CC-BY-SA 3.0. Take what you like and leave the rest. Current Status The Core System of this game will begin official play-testing in June of 2015. The first test chronicle, Navigator's Veil, will be for level 1-10 adventurers and set in the city of Limsa Lominsa. What This Is- And Isn't The Eorzea Reborn RPG, aka the ER-RPG, is a fantasy role playing system in the general style of D&D and Pathfinder with a similar D20 core mechanic. However, the system uses FFXIV attributes, spells, equipment, etc., and is not directly compatible with D&D or Pathfinder. It is also not a new version of the long-standing Final Fantasy RPG, FFRPG and does not incorporate in characters, classes, or settings from the Fantasy franchise outside of FFXIV. As a table top game, it does include system mechanics that are not found in the MMO, such as establishing how well a character can lie, search a room for a specific object, sing a song, detect ambushes, etc. ER-RPG is played by a small group (generally 3-6 players) led by a Game Master (GM) who organizes the game sessions. The GM is in charge of creating the setting details and plot of the chronicle which evolves over a series of game sessions. The ER-RPG''' Core Game' provides GMs with everything they need to create an Eorzean chronicle for level 1-30 adventurers. A future expansion of ER-RPG, 'Warriors of Light,' will provide a more enhanced system for advanced 30-60 level characters and include the setting for Heavensward. The D20 System: ER-RPG Style A '''D20' or twenty-sided die is used for the ER-RPG basic system mechanic. Whenever there is doubt about what a character knows, sees, or can accomplish, the GM will ask their player to roll a D20 (or roll it themselves). To the result of this die roll is added the appropriate attribute score as listed on the character sheet plus or minus (+/-) appropriate modifiers such as class abilities, combat buffs, combat debuffs and bonuses from potions or culinarian-crafted meals. There will be a target number (TN) ''determined by the GM which the player must exceed in order to be automatically successful. In the case of a tie (the player rolls the target number exactly), the GM has the discretion to decide if the character succeeded, usually giving them a partial but imperfect successful result. Example: A bandit fires an arrow at a recruit walking through the forest. *Accuracy 10 + 1d20 result of 5 = attack of 15. Defense Score = 20. Attack fails. *Accuracy 20 + 1d20 result of 17 = attack of 35. Defense Score = 20. Attack succeeds - 15 points of damage are done. *Accuracy 10 + 1d20 result of 10 = attack of 20. Defense Score = 20. GM rules the attack hit recruit, but only grazed their arm and leaving a scratch for 1 point of damage instead of normal Attack Power (AP). There are no other dice besides a D20 used by players in ER-RPG besides a D20. {''GMs may also wish to use 2d10 or 1d100 as a percentile die as detailed in the Game Master's Handbook.} Eorzea Eorzea is a region within the world of Hydaelyn that is comprised of the continent of Aldenard continent and outlying islands including Vylbrand. Eorzea is an ancient land created by The Twelve, supernal gods who are believed to have left it to the guardianship of the Wandering Tribes during the First Umbra Era. Five thousand years ago, the proud and powerful Allagan Empire imprisoned Bahamut in the moon named Dalamud to harness his energies, but their hubris brought their downfall. Other races and other nations rose and fell with apocalyptic events ravaging the land as magic-users unleashed powers beyond control. A long cycle of umbral and astral eras passed, filled with wars and violence. Fifty-odd years ago, the Garlean Empire was founded outside of Eorzrea's borders. It did not take long for their invasions into Eorzea to begin. A more technologically advanced civilization than those of the existing city-states of Eorzea, the Garleans first battled the dragons of Mor Dhona/Ishgard and the Beast Tribes, who had begun to successfully the Primals. Less than two decades ago, the Garleans successfully conquered Ala Mhigo and Doma Then five years ago, Eorzea was nearly destroyed when Dalamud was shattered, releasing Bahamut. The subsequent events of the Battle of Silvertear Skies caused massive carnage and the warping of the continent with chaotic aetheric energies that ushered in the Seventh Umbral Era. Then miraculously, Bahamut was defeated.... ... and Eorzea survived, albeit scarred and devastated. Only a handful of years have passed, and the challenges facing Eorzea's citizens are daunting. Outlaws and aether-touched monsters prowl, the Beast Tribes attack travelers and small settlements, and the threat of the Garlean legions still looms. To help the city-states of Eorzea cope with endless challenges and threats, the Adventurer's Guild has thrown open its doors, inviting eager recruits into its midst to risk their lives for fame, fortune and the opportunity to walk in the shadows of the legendary Warriors of Light. Playing In ER-RPG Core In the ER-RPG Core System, your character has just arrived in Ul'dah, Limsa_Lominsa, or Gridinia in order to join the Adventurer's Guild. They will start as an eager young recruit who's joined one of the following martial guilds: the Arcanists, the Archers, the Conjurers, the Gladiators, the Lancers, the Mauraders, the Pugilists, the Rogues, or the Thaumaturges. With the other player characters, they will join a Free Company affiliated with the Grand Company of the city-state they now call home. As registered adventurers of that city, your character will carry out all manner of missions and quests as they seek out fame, fortune, or simply the opportunity to fight as a hero on the behalf of the helpless. Creating Your Own ER-RPG Core Chronicle As the GM of an ER-RPG chronicle, you will have the opportunity to follow the story lines of FFXIV as much or as little as you please. The Game Master's Handbook for the ER-RPG Core System provides all manner of NPCs, Equipment, Quests, and Plots based off the MMO which you can use in whatever manner fits the chronicle -you- wish to run. Events in your chronicle might happen drastically differently than the established story of FFXIV. There is nothing wrong with that! In fact, your players might very much want the opportunity to influence the world of Eorzea dramatically differently than the plot opportunities afforded them in the scripted MMO setting. Take all the "facts" of Eorzean history and culture and use them simply as "possibilities". Make an Eorzea that appeals to you and your players. Want To Join The ER-RPG Development Team? Anyone interested in becoming a contributing member of the EE-RPG wiki to edit or add pages should contact errpg.team@gmail.com. Please feel free to submit feedback, questions, and suggestions to that same email address. ER-RPG Core Library Divided into four "books", the ER-RPG Core Library covers everything you will need to create a fantastic FFXIV-based gaming chronicle. FINAL FANTASY XIV ©2010 SQUARE ENIX CO., LTD. FINAL FANTASY is a registered trademark of Square Enix Holdings Co., Ltd. All material used under license. Any trademarks, service marks, collective marks, design rights, personality rights or similar rights that are mentioned, used or cited on this site are the property of their respective owners. Their use here does not imply that you may use them for any other purpose other than for the same or a similar informational use. Content unique to the ER-RPG Core Library is likewise licensed under the Creative Commons. The Adventurer's Guildbook Here you will find information about player races, adventuring classes, the three city states, and the game system itself. It contains everything that a player needs (and should read) before joining their first EE-RPG chronicle. Game Master's Handbook Specifically for GMs, this "book" contains suggestions on how to create an Eorzea Reborn chronicle of your own. It also provides a list of the people, places, and powers found within the FFXIV world to serve as templates and plot devices. Information about antagonists such as the Ascians, the Beast Tribes and Primals, and the Garlean Empire is found here. Much of this information does not link directly to the rest of the wiki. The Raimdelle Codex A collection of every level 1-30 creature roaming through Eorzea with suggested stats for GMs. Details such as health points and attack power for these creatures were created for the EERPG system and are not compiled from FFXIV data directly. Other information such as zone they inhabit, names of special attacks, and pictures were collected from either FFXIV directly or other fan sites and used under the guidelines of the BY-SA 3.0. Battlecraft, Fieldcraft, Tradecraft For players and GMs alike, this "book" contains the names, descriptions, and stats for all of the weapons and armor available to level 1-30 adventurers in FFXIV. In addition, it includes crafting components, alchemical potions, tools, and everything else bought and sold in the markets of Eorzea. A section on customizing weapons and armor to provide additional options for players is included in the Game Master's Handbook. Category:Browse